Rose's Rules
by SarahGetsDistracted
Summary: Rose is the new Head Girl and she has many ideas about how her Gryffindor House should behave. Determined to improve their behavior she gives them a humourous list of 'do not doe's' to get them through the year and to win the the cup. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Words honestly couldn't describe how much I love review so review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not J.K Rowling. If I was J.K Rowling I would be writing a Harry Potter spin-off booky thing but not for profit (the money would go to a penguin charity) but to make millions of people (like me) immeasurably happy.**

It was the first evening of the new school year in the Gryffindor common room and there was an animated atmosphere with friends frantically searching for one another and catching up on a summers worth of gossip and secrets.

In one corner was Rose Weasley: a head girls badge glinting on the lapel of her pristine robes and her bushy ginger hair braided into a neat plait. She frowned at the lively chitchat, looking over the rim of her glasses that were presiding on the bridge of her nose along with her copious carroty freckles.

Numerous discussions were cut to a close however when Rose began waving her arms about madly in the air to catch everyone's attention, looking rather akin to a windmill. Once the giggles at her indignity subsided she cleared her throat and began to talk.

"Um, hi everyone! You might not know that I'm your head girl this year so I'd just like to introduce myself." She squeaked: evidently public speaking was not her forte.

"I might not know she's head girl! Huh, I might not know if she hadn't being going on about it for what? Hmm, let me think: _all summer!_" Her brother Hugo announced at the back of the common room to the snickers of several girly fifth years.

"So I'd just like to say that as Head Girl I'm representing Gryffindor house and you're representing my management skills so I've just written a list of rules that I'd like you to follow. I'm just going to pin the up on the notice board now." She beamed brightly at the sea of confused, defiant and sullen faces staring up at her. She then strode to the notice board and pinned a piece of parchment up there in pride of place.

Written in neat script was the following:

'_Head Girl Rose Weasley's Code of Conduct for the Gryffindor House:_

1. It is expressly forbidden to offer Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products to naive first years no matter how irritating or whiney they are.

2. Although performing Bat Bogey Hexes on unsuspecting Slytherins is highly commendable could we please take more care in future that professors are not present when the charm is performed.

3. Uniform should be worn neatly with shirts tucked in, ties at full length, robes buttoned up and top shirt button done up. (Yes, I'm talking about you Hugo).

4. S.P.E.W and Werewolf Rights badges are a lovely concept but wearage should be restricted to weekend clothes as unfortunately they don't comply with uniform regulations.

5. Everyone has different views and we should understand that. If someone is reading the _Quibbler _that is no excuse to call them 'loony','weirdo' or 'wacko'.

6. Football and Quidditch have their own good points and flaws and at no point is it acceptable to interrupt crucial exam revision with heated arguments about which is better.

7. Moaning Myrtle should be treated with respect and it is inconsiderate to ask for a blow for blow account of her death by a basilisk.

8. Over excessive displays of public affection are often unappealing and disgusting for the general public and should be executed outside (I'm talking about you Lulu Brown!).

9. However willing the house elves are to help you unpack your trunk and tidy your dorm you should not exploit them. Many people have spent countless hours relentlessly campaigning for their rights and I, as the head student representative of S.P.E.W, am truly appalled at the lack of consideration taken of them.

10. Brooms are for outside use, as you all well should know. James Sirius Potter was not a good influence and his antics should not be repeated.

11. No undue prejudice should be shown against Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff are not 'duffers' or 'dumbos' and Ravenclaw are not 'geeks' or 'nerds'. You are however at perfect liberty to call Slytherin's 'evil' or 'ghastly'.

12. You can call all Slytherin's 'evil' or 'ghastly' _except _Scorp Malfoy who is charming and not at all either of those adjectives.

BEAT EVERYONE AND WIN THE CUP!'

"Yikes! Someone's on a mission!" muttered Hugo.

"Yes, dearest Hugo. And you can start on that list by tucking in your shirt." said Rose, standing behind him, with a faint hint of a smile on her lips.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! See the pretty button down there? You know what it does...**


End file.
